Survivor:Felou Celebrity Edition
by snowangel787745
Summary: When the cast of So Random!, Chad, and Portlyn are forced to spend 39 days in Felou,Mali with 11 other celebrity castaways what happens? Through challenges, eliminations and stress of this game,will relationships soar? will alliances form? CHANNY AND MORE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey guys this is my first story so keep that in mind! Enjoy!

Survivor: Celebrity Edition

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" I screamed as I slammed my dressing room door shut.

"Were you two fighting again?" asked Tawni, looking up from her cell phone. She was sitting on her tiger print couch with her legs propped up on a pillow.

"How did you guess?" asked a sarcastic Sonny with a roll of her brown eyes.

"Whatever. I don't care." said Tawni.

Sonny sat down at her vanity and started brushing her long brown hair.

"He just makes me so mad sometimes." said Sonny.

Tawni stood, rolling her eyes and walked to stand behind Sonny.

She put her right hand on Sonny's right shoulder and looked at her in the mirror.

"Sonny," Tawni began.

"Yes Tawni?"asked Sonny. She looked up at the blonde beauty queen.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Tawni.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." said Sonny.

_Attention cast, attention cast…._

"What's that about?" said Tawni.

"Shhhh!" said Sonny.

"I'm trying to listen!" said Sonny.

_The following must report to the So Random! Prop house immediately._

_Zora, Nico, Grady, Sonny, Tawni, Portlyn and Chad._

_Thank you._

"We better go, that was Marshall. Come on Sonny!" exclaimed Tawni.

Tawni grabbed Sonny's hand and bolted through the door to the prop house, bringing Sonny along with her.

"I'm here Marshall!" screamed Tawni as she ran into the prop house, still pulling Sonny.

"Apparently so am I!" Sonny screamed, rubbing her wrist.

"Oh, sorry Sonny." said Tawni, blushing slightly.

"Its okay." Sonny said.

Tawni looked around the room. Grady and Nico were on the couch. Where was everyone else?

"Uh, guys, where is everyone?" asked Tawni, still glancing around the room.

"Zora is in the sarcophagus, Marshall is on the way and I don't know where the drama dweebs are." said Grady with a bored tone to his voice.

Sonny was still rubbing her wrist.

"Are you okay Sonny?" asked Nico with a look of concern as he stood.

"Yea, no problems. All is well." Sonny said with a wide smile.

"Okay, good." said Nico, sitting down again.

Tawni sauntered over to the couch, sat down and crossed her legs.

She started putting on lipgloss.

"Do you ever take that stuff off?" asked Sonny.

Tawni just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Chad and Portlyn made their way into the prop house.

"Make way, the stars of Condor Studios have arrived." said Chad.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Chad, don't let your head get too big, you won't be able to get it through the door." said Sonny.

The So Random! Cast laughed. Even Zora popped her head out of the vent to laugh.

Chad threw Sonny a deadly glare.

"Sonny." said Chad. Portlyn smirked.

"Random." She said.

"Chad." said Sonny. "Portlyn."

"What's up?" said Portlyn with a huge smirk on her face, showing that the question wasn't meant to be answered.

Chad walked past Tawni, Nico and Grady to stand beside the couch.

"Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy." said Chad.

"It's Tawni! And that's Nico and that's Grady!" said an irritated Tawni.

"Whatever." said Chad, shrugging.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

Tawni rose to her feet.

"Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, and Zora! Will you two please shut up for two minutes so that I can have some peace! Always fighting and never getting along! For once can we go for a few minutes without hearing the whole 'Fine!' 'Fine!' 'Good!' 'Good!' routine because honestly, I'm SICK of it!" screamed Tawni with a look of frustration on her face.

Everyone stared at her.

" And stop staring at me!" said Tawni, in the same tone.

Sonny pointed behind Tawni.

Tawni turned around slowly, fearing what she already knew was true.

Marshall was standing behind her.

"Sorry, Marshall." Said a blushing Tawni.

All was quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, everyone burst into laugher.

Well everyone but Tawni.

But after a few seconds, she joined in too.

"Okay kids. Now we need to talk. Zora, can you please come down here?" said Marshall still slightly laughing.

"Sure Marshall." said Zora as she slipped out of the sarcophagus.

"Okay, everyone sit down." he said.

They all did what he said.

"Have any of you ever heard of the show Survivor?" asked Marshall.

"I have!" exclaimed Sonny.

Everyone else had a confused look on their face.

"Well….." Marshall began.

"The creator, Mark Burnett, has approached Condor Studios for a special edition of the show!" said Marshall.

"Really?" screamed Sonny, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes! You will all be some of the stars on the special celebrity edition of Survivor! Pack your bags kids, because you're going to be on Survivor: Felou Celebrity Edition!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They are all good and I am glad that you think I'm doing a good job! I promise, more of Chad, Portlyn, Zora, Nico and Grady coming up! So without further delay, I present chapter 2!!!

Please review! It means a lot to me!

Chapter 2

"What!?" screamed the seven stars.

"I know! It's so exciting isn't it?" said Marshall, the smile on his face spreading.

"No we mean why do you HATE us!?" screamed Tawni.

Sonny rolled her eyes at the blonde's rude tone.

"What Tawni means is, do we really have to do this?" asked Sonny.

"Yes you do. Mr. Condor has contacted all of your parents and they have all signed off giving you permission to go." explained Marshall.

"Permission!? Do you think that I would ever WANT to go to Fellow or whatever it's called." said Tawni in a frustrated tone.

"It's Felou and you're going whether you want to or not. Besides, this will be fun!" said Marshall.

Everyone but Sonny rolled their eyes. Sonny was deep in thought.

"Maybe he's right guys. This could be fun!" exclaimed Sonny, a smile spreading over her face.

Typical Sonny behavior. She always had to find positive side to everything.

"Listen Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do survival in the wilderness." said Chad, walking over to put an arm around Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny shrugged away from his touch.

"Oh get over yourself, Chad." she said.

Chad glared at her and went to sit in a chair by the table in front of the couch.

"Wait, I don't get it." said Portlyn with a confused look on her face.

"Big shock." Grady whispered to Nico. They both laughed quietly.

Apparently she heard them and shot them the death glare.

"I understand that we have to go stupid! What I don't get is why the other Mackenzie Falls actors and the people from the other shows don't have to go." said Portlyn.

"Well Devon and Chloe were offered to come but Devon is shooting a movie and Chloe's parents said no. None of the other Mackenzie falls kids were invited." explained Marshall.

"What about the other shows?" asked Zora, walking over to sit next to Tawni on the arm of the couch.

"None of them are as popular." said Marshall with a shrug.

"So, when do we meet the other contestants?" asked Nico.

"It is a surprise until the game begins. That reminds me. Jeff and Mark asked me to give you these." said Marshall, pulling out a stack of seven two-sheeted packets. He gave one to each of the stars.

"Who is Jeff?" asked Grady.

"Sonny, care to answer this one?" asked Marshall.

"Sure. Jeff is the host of the show. He introduces the players, explains and runs the challenges. In a nutshell, he is the boss on-screen." said Sonny with pride that she knew so much about it.

"So read over your papers and contact me with any additional questions. I have a meeting in ten minutes that lasts for two hours, but if it is crucial, let Ms. Bitterman know and she can come get me." said Marshall as he walked out of the prop house.

Everyone looked down at the papers in their hands. The first sheet simply said: Survivor: Felou Celebrity Edition in bold letters.

The second sheet read the following:

Congratulations new contestant! This contains important information that cannot be leaked to the press, so guard these with your life. In three days, you will board a plane with your suitcases in tow and fly to Felou. The game can begin at anytime, so be prepared.

_Please follow these rules:_

_Only one suitcase is permitted per player._

_All technology devices will be collected before the plane ride. No exceptions._

_All players are required to bring a pair of tennis shoes with them for the challenges._

Remember, this cannot be leaked to the press.

_Thank you,_

_Mark Burnett and Jeff Probst._

Sonny glanced around the room. Thirty-nine days with these people and more on a game show was going to be rough.

Let the games begin.

Like? Hate? What's your opinion! Please review! Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: You guys are awesome!!!! The first two lines of dialog are dedicated to hannahpie45. Thanks for your idea! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"Ah man! How am I supposed to fit all my hair products and clothes into one suitcase?!" said Chad who was pouting.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well figure it out princess!" she said to him.

He glared at her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper cannot be on television without looking perfect." said Chad, running a hand through his "perfect" hair.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well then you better get some new products because you don't look perfect now, much less during thirty-nine days in Mali." said Sonny with a smug look on her face.

He glared.

"Ha ha. Funny." he said.

"Eww! They want me to bring tennis shoes!? Why don't they just make me tattoo 'Hello, I have ugly shoes!'" said Tawni.

"Seriously! What's their problem? I swear, they must be conspiring against us!" said Portlyn, rolling her eyes.

Tawni looked at her.

"What?" asked Portlyn.

"Portlyn, I believe that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." said a smiling Tawni.

She wrapped an arm around Portlyn's shoulder.

Portlyn smiled.

"You know what Tawni, that sounds great! Manicure, pedicures, facials and more! Yay!" said Portlyn, smiling brightly.

"I can't wait!" screamed Tawni.

"Well you're going to have to! Guys, we only have three days to prepare! Let's go!" screamed Zora, running from the prop house.

"She's right. If there's one thing I know about this show, it's that they will do something very unexpected." said Sonny.

"Sonny's right. Let's do this!" said Grady.

"Yea, you're right brother. Let's go plan this over some frozen yogurt!" said Nico.

They both ran from the room to the commissary smiling and laughing.

"Let's go pack new best friend!" said Portlyn.

"Yes, let's!" said Tawni as they walked out hand in hand.

Chad and Sonny were now alone in the prop house.

Chad walked over and put an arm around Sonny.

"So sonshine, I was wondering if you would mind telling me a little more about this show. You know, since you're so smart." Chad said.

He winked at her.

Sonny blushed.

"Sure Chad, I'll show you some of the past episodes. I have them all on dvd." Said a still blushing Sonny.

"Great, how about right now?" said Chad, looking deep into her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Uhh, s-sure. L-let's go." said Sonny, still lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"Great. I'll drive you." He said, smiling.

She forced her eyes to look away from his.

He took his arm off of her and took her hand, leading her to his car.

Chad opened the passenger side and walked to the driver side.

Sonny slipped into the car and sat down.

They both buckled their seat belts and Chad started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

As Chad drove down the street to Sonny's apartment complex, he turned on the radio.

Britney Spears' "Womanizer" blasted through the speakers.

How ironic thought Sonny.

She started to smile.

"What?" asked Chad.

"Oh nothing." said Sonny, still smiling.

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
You Womanizer_

Sonny started singing along.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Chad smiled too and then started singing with her.

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  


They were still singing when Chad pulled into the parking lot of her apartment.

He turned off the car and they were still laughing when they got out.

Chad followed Sonny as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Where's your mom?" asked Chad.

"She's over at my grandma's house back in Wisconsin until Friday." she said._  
_Sonny opened the door and stopped in her tracks.

Her eyes widened.

Was this really happening?

Love it? Hate it? Who do you want to see on Survivor? I will take them into consideration! Review please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, I felt inspired today so here's another chapter! I'm going to put you out of the suspenseful mystery of what happened so here we go!

Chapter 4

Sonny stared into her apartment.

Why now? she thought.

"SURPRISE!!!" screamed the group of people in her living room.

The first person she noticed was her mom who was looking back and forth between her and Chad.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on Chad's hand that was on her shoulder.

Her expression changed from confused to hateful.

Chad saw this and yanked his hand off of her shoulder and casually ran it through his hair.

Sonny smiled nervously and then noticed who else was there. She saw family from Wisconsin, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn and Marshall.

Then she noticed the banner that read: Good luck on Survivor! in blue paint. She also saw snacks, streamers and a cake. She also saw that the television was playing an episode from Survivor: All Stars.

"Sonny can I see you I the kitchen for a minute?" said Sonny's mom.

"S-sure." she stuttered.

They walked to the kitchen and once the door was locked, her mom spoke.

"What is he doing here? I trusted you to not bring anyone here when I wasn't home especially a boy!" said her mother.

"Mom, I swear we were just going to watch some old episodes for some research." said Sonny, praying that she would understand.

"So why was his hand on your shoulder?" said her mom with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know!" Sonny said.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's go enjoy the party." she said, smiling now.

"Cool. Thanks for throwing it." said Sonny who was now grinning.

"No problem." said her mom as they walked out of the kitchen to join their guests.

"Hey Sonny!" said Grady.

"Hi, when did you guys get here?" Sonny asked.

"When we left the prop house Marshall found us and told us that your mom was throwing a going away party for us and that we had to come!" said Tawni.

"Well it's cool that you're here so we can learn all about the show." said Sonny.

"Yea I need to figure out how to play." said Portlyn.

"Well let's go watch!" said Sonny.

"Sure! Let's go!" said Zora.

They all went to take a seat on the couch and their attention was on the show playing on the screen.

* * * * * * * *

The actors had the next two days off in order to get packed and to get everything settled with their passports and vaccinations.

* * * * * * *

Sonny hugged her mom. This was it, they were boarding the plane to go to Felou.

"Be careful and have fun." said her mom.

"I will. I love you." said Sonny.

"I love you too." said Sonny's mom.

Sonny smiled and walked to the plane, single suitcase in hand.

She waved to her mom from the seat of the plane, looking out of the window.

Her mom waved back.

Suddenly the plane was in motion as it took off into the sky.

When Sonny turned around she saw none other than Chad sitting in the seat next to her.

"Why are you sitting by me Chad?" she asked annoyed but secretly hoping that he wanted to.

"All of the other seats were taken." said Chad.

Sonny deflated.

"Oh. Okay." said Sonny.

She was hoping that he liked her.

"Yea. So sorry about what happened with your mom the other night." he said.

"Don't worry about it." said Sonny.

"Okay, as long as you're not in trouble or anything." he said yawning.

"So you're sleepy too?" asked Sonny, also yawning.

"Of course I am! It's 5 a.m.! I can't believe we have to fly on coach! Uhh!" said Chad.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it. It will be about a day." said Sonny. **(A/N: I'm not sure exactly how long** **so this is an approximate guess!)**

* * * * * * * *

Several hours later, the plane lands in Bamako, Mali.

The actors exit the plane and board a van to take them to Felou.

Sonny sees three other vans and she knows that the game is about to begin…..

And she's scared to death.

Like? Hate? Who else should be on the show? Next chapter the game will begin. Promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in forever but here we go. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing! I will update more often if you review!

Sonny gulped.

She glanced around the van.

Chad was looking at himself in a mirror, Tawni and Portlyn were deep in a conversation, Zora was silently sitting and Nico and Grady were playing a game on their PSP's.

Sonny looked out of the window and watched as another van pulled into the lot they were parked in.

She watched to see if someone would step out.

No one did.

Five minutes passed and they began moving.

"We are on our way kids. Felou, here we come!" said Marshall who was sitting in the front by the driver.

"How long will it take Marshall?" asked Zora, finally speaking.

"About two hours kids. If you would like a nap, I suggest you take one now." said Marshall.

"Good, I sure could use one." said Sonny.

She drifted off to sleep and awoke to the sound of Chad's voice and laugher.

"Hey, sonshine, if you're done laying all over me, I'd like to get out now. We're here." said Chad between giggles.

Sonny looked confused and then discovered that she was lying in his lap.

'Oh My God! I was in Chad Dylan Cooper's lap!' thought Sonny.

Sonny bolted up and blushed a bright red.

The others laughed even harder.

"Shut up! How long was I lying there?" asked Sonny.

"About five minutes." said Portlyn, still giggling.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the van door.

"Unlock the door Dave!" yelled someone.

Then the door opened.

"Hello everyone, I'm…" he began.

"Jeff Probst! Oh my gosh!" said a now smiling Sonny.

Jeff chuckled.

"Yes. I am Jeff Probst, your host for the next 39 days." he said.

"So what do we do now?" asked Grady.

"You will all get on a boat with the other 11 contestants. You are not allowed to speak to them until I tell you so. Take your suitcase with you and we will begin shooting the first episode." said Jeff.

"Good luck guys! I will be staying with Jeff for the remainder of the game." said Marshall as he exited the van.

(Author's note: from now on there will be 2 pov's. EPOV will be how the episode will air and BTSPOV will be the things that are not seen in the episode, or the behind the scenes point of view.)

BTSPOV:

The 7 stars exited the van and grabbed their suitcases from the trunk.

They all followed Jeff to a large boat.

"Okay, all of you take your seat and I will get the others. The silence begins now." Said Jeff and he walked away.

Two minutes later, Jeff came back.

Sonny's mouth dropped as she saw that James Conroy and Zac Efron were behind him, each carrying a suitcase.

She glanced over at Chad, whose eyes were narrowed.

They took a seat and Jeff left only to return with Brenda Song, Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse .

They took a seat and Jeff then returned two minutes later with Miley Cyrus, Keke Palmer and Miranda Cosgrove.

"I will now go get the final group." Jeff said.

He returned a few minutes later with Selena Gomez, Jake T. Austin and David Henrie.

Sonny and Chad's faces went pale at the sight of Selena who was smirking at them.

"We will now begin filming in 3, 2,1." said a cameraman.

EPOV:

"We are now on a boat approaching Felou, Mali. It is a land of barren fields, scarce trees and high temperatures. Located southeast of Kayes, Felou is an area of thriving waterfalls. This is where our survivors will be staying. This season, we have brought 18 celebrities to the game. First impressions have already been made. In the end, only one will remain to collect $500,000 of their own and the same amount to give to the charity of their choice. Thirty-nine days, 18 people, one survivor!" said Jeff.

This was it, no holding back.

Love? Hate? Review and I will update more often! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks if you reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

BTSPOV:

"Cut!" yelled the cameraman.

"Okay, we will be arriving at our destination in about five minutes. You are now allowed to speak, but only to the people you rode here with." stated Jeff.

"So Sonny, I saw that Chad sat with you on the plane. Maybe he likes you!" said Tawni.

"No. Their were no more seats so he had to sit with me." said Sonny, a sigh following.

Tawni smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sonny said with a confused expression.

"Sonny, the plane sat fifty. There was only thirty people on the plane." Said Tawni.

"So you mean…" began Sonny.

"He sat there voluntarily! He really might like you!" said Tawni.

Sonny smiled.

"Okay everyone, please take your suitcases and exit the boat.

Everyone stood and walked over to a large sandy area along a river.

"Filming in 3,2,1" said the cameraman.

EPOV:

"Welcome survivors." said Jeff, smiling.

There were a mix of hi's and hello's.

"Welcome to Survivor: Felou Celebrity Edition. All of you, please stand side by side." said Jeff.

They all did as he said.

Jeff brought out a pot.

"You will all reach into this pot and draw out a buff." said Jeff.

He walked over and stood in front of Brenda Song.

She drew out a blue buff.

"Brenda, please step onto the blue mat." Jeff said.

She did what he said.

Jeff moved on to James Conroy who pulled out a red buff.

"James, please step onto the green mat." said Jeff.

"On it!" said James as he walked to the red mat.

Jeff moved down the line as others chose their buffs.

Cole Sprouse chose blue, Dylan Sprouse chose red, Keke Palmer chose blue, Miranda Cosgrove chose blue, Selena Gomez chose red, Miley Cyrus chose red, Zac Efron chose blue, Sonny chose red, Tawni chose red, Zora chose blue, Nico chose blue, David Henrie chose red, Portlyn chose red, Grady chose blue, Jake T. Austin chose blue and Chad chose red.

After everyone was standing on the mat that was the color of their buffs, Jeff spoke.

"Brenda and James, you are the tribe leaders." said Jeff.

"Sweet! I own you guys!" said James, smiling.

"EWWW!!! You don't OWN me!" said Tawni, Portlyn and Sonny simultaneously.

Everyone laughed.

"We'll see sweet hearts." Said James, still smiling.

He winked at the three girls.

"Eww." they all muttered.

"Brenda, your tribe is the Dogon tribe that will always wear blue. James, your tribe is the Bambara tribe which will always wear red." said Jeff.

"Now, I see that you have all carefully packed your suitcases. To bad you won't be needing them." Said Jeff, smirking.

"WHAT!?" said everyone at the same time, except for Sonny. She just nodded. She knew to expect it from the Pearl Islands.

"However, you may each go through them and choose one luxury item and another pair of clothes in addition to your sneakers. You have two minutes. Go!" said Jeff.

Everyone began unzipping their suitcases.

After the two minutes, the stars put their suitcases in the boat as told.

"Now, here is a map to your camp, a map to the water source, a bag of rice and your canteens. You can play for more food and other comfort items as the game progresses. Good luck. Down the shore, you will find a red boat and a blue boat. Find your camps and wait for tree mail to get further information." said Jeff.

The survivors took off to their boats and began to paddle to their camps.

"Cut! Camera crew 1, to the Dogon camp. Camera crew 2, to the Bambara tribe! Go, go, go!" screamed the cameraman.

Hoped you liked it! Please review!!!!! Luv ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Heyy, remember, please review!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! When the castaways are doing their private little interviews, I will put it. When it says end private interview, it is back to everyone doing something. To better understand the concept, watch some episodes on you tube. I recommend Survivor: All stars, Outback, Palau and Pearl Islands. My favorite is All stars, though. Here we go!

* 30 minutes later *

EPOV-Dogon Tribe- day 1

Brenda was the first to jump from the boat followed by Zora, Jake, and Zac. Then came Cole, Keke, Nico and Grady. Last was Miranda, who was dragging and panting already.

"Look, there's a pot, machete and another bag of rice!" said Brenda.

"Okay guys, we need to make a shelter and then work on fire. First, what were your luxury items that you chose?" said Brenda.

"I chose a sewing kit." said Keke, pulling out a medium sized case filled with needles thread and scissors.

"That's good! We can definitely use the scissors and thread. Great job Keke!" said Brenda smiling followed by Keke smiling. They both raised their hands in a high-five.

"Well I brought a huge bottle of body spray. Will that help any?" asked Zora.

"Yes! Good idea! It's going to be stinky here and we'll need it. Nice one Zora!" said a still smiling Brenda.

"I got this deck of cards." said Nico.

"And I brought this football." said Grady.

"Excellent! Both great for entertainment! Smart!" said Brenda.

"I brought a can of spray deodorant." said Cole.

"Good! Once again, it will stink here, so that's good." said Brenda.

"I have a flashlight." said Jake.

"And I have a pocket knife." said Zac.

"Good! Great job guys." said Brenda, staring at Zac and smiling.

Zac smiled back.

"I have some shampoo." said Miranda.

"Good!" said Brenda, still smiling at Zac.

"I brought a magnifying glass, so that we can start a fire. Let's get to work on the shelter. Zora, you and Jake go find some palm fronds. Keke and Miranda, go find some firewood. Cole, try to find some twine. Zac, Nico and Grady come with me to find some wood and bamboo." said Brenda.

They all went in separate directions.

Dogon Tribe- Private Interview-Brenda Song

"Am I attracted to Zac? Yea! I mean, he's gorgeous! Sure, he's taken, but all's fair in love, war and survivor."

Dogon Tribe-Private Interview-Zac Efron

"Am I attracted to Brenda? Yes. The only problem is spelled V-a-n-e-s-s-a."

End Private Interviews

EPOV-Bambara Tribe

Everyone was standing in a circle, talking until James loudly whistled.

Everyone went silent.

"Okay guys, we need to find the water, make shelter and make fire. But, first, what did all of you choose for your items?" asked James.

"Well-" began Selena, batting her eyelashes.

But Miley cut her off, and pushed through Selena.

"I brought a flashlight." said Miley, also batting eyelashes.

James smiled and winked at Miley.

She smiled back while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Bambara Tribe-Miley Cyrus-Private interview

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. James is HOT! Goodbye Nick, hello James!"

Bambara Tribe-James Conroy- Private interview

"Miley so wants me. And you better believe I'm going to use that to my advantage."

End Private Interviews

"Well I brought a volleyball." said Selena, pushing through Miley.

"That's great. We can use that. You're smart Selena." said James, followed by a wink to Selena.

Selena gave Miley the death glare returned by a death glare to Selena, courtesy of Miss Miley Cyrus.

Bambara Tribe-Selena Gomez-Private interview

"Miley better watch it. James is mine."

Bambara Tribe-Miley Cyrus-Private interview

"Selena better watch it. James is mine."

End Private Interviews

"Well I brought a towel" said Dylan.

"And I brought this rope." said David.

"I got this bug spray." said Sonny.

"I brought a mirror." said Chad.

Sonny stared at him.

"What Munroe?" asked Chad, confused.

"Nothing." said Sonny, shaking her head, stifling a giggle.

"Good. I brought my Swiss army knife. Tawni, Portlyn, what did you bring?" said James.

"We brought makeup!" said Tawni and Portlyn, smiling.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, David, Chad and Dylan, come with me to get some wood. Sonny, find some firewood with Selena. Miley, go with Tawni and Portlyn to find some palm fronds. And try to make sure they don't hurt themselves." said James.

Everyone went different ways.

BTSPOV:

"Cut! Camera 3, follow Sonny, camera 4, follow Miley, and I'll follow the guys." said the cameraman.

EPOV:

Bambara tribe- Selena and Sonny.

Sonny and Selena were walking, picking up firewood as they went along.

"So, Sonny, I heard that you still like Chad." said a smiling Selena.

"Well you heard wrong. I don't like Chad." Said Sonny, who blushed and couldn't meet Selena's eyes.

"Fine." said a smirking Selena.

"Fine." said Sonny.

"Good." said Selena.

"Good." said Sonny.

"Okay, now we're doing it again!" said Selena, now laughing.

"Yea, I guess we are." said Sonny, also laughing.

"So, really, do you like him?" asked Selena.

"I honestly don't know." said Sonny.

"That's cool." said a shrugging Selena.

"What about you and James?" asked Sonny.

Selena blushed.

"Well, I think so." said Selena.

"Cool." said a smiling Sonny.

Bambara tribe- David, James, Chad and Dylan.

The 4 guys were walking, stopping every now and then to grab some stray pieces of wood.

"So, Chad, Sonny's looking pretty hot. You with her?" asked David.

"What!? No! I'm not 'with her' David. Why?" asked Chad.

David shrugged.

"I might make a move." said David.

"No." said Chad, too quickly.

The three others stared at him.

"I mean, no problem." said Chad.

"Cool." said David, smiling.

"Are you sure dude? You seem to really like her." said Dylan.

"You're delusional. I don't like Sonny." said Chad, nervously.

"Whatever dude. You're like, all over her all the time." said James, laughing as he picked up a large piece of wood.

"Psh, yeah right." said Chad, his voice getting high.

David, James and Dylan laughed.

Chad rolled his eyes.

Bambara Tribe-Chad Dylan Cooper- Private Interview

"I do not like Sonny."

Bambara Tribe-James Conroy- Private Interview

(Smiling) "He so likes Sonny."

End Private Interviews

Dogon Tribe-night 1

"Okay guys, lets get some rest now. We probably have a challenge tomorrow." said Brenda, yawning.

"Yea, you're right." said Zac.

The tribe pilled into the makeshift tent and laid down.

Bambara Tribe-night 1

"So, lets just chill guys." said James to his tribe.

"Okay!" screamed Selena and Miley.

They then glared at each other.

James laughed.

"Why don't you ladies lay by me?" said James with a wink.

Selena and Miley smiled and blushed.

Everyone piled into the shelter and went to sleep.

EPOV-Dogon Tribe- day 2

"I've got tree mail!" screamed Jake, running and waving a small piece of paper.

The tribe had already finished their camp and were using Brenda's magnifying glass to start a fire.

"What does it say?" asked Brenda.

"Here." said Jake.

"You have arrived and made your camp, you've been through the hot and the damp. By the scattered trees the torches lay, win this race and win three more days." read Brenda.

"Well let's go." said Zac.

* 40 minutes later*

EPOV- challenge site

"Bambara, come on in." said Jeff.

The tribe entered through the trees, which were closer together here than anywhere else.

"Dogon, come on in." said Jeff.

The Dogon tribe now entered.

"Welcome to your first challenge. Today, you will be playing for reward and immunity.

Do you want to know what you are playing for?" asked Jeff, who was gesturing to a table with a cloth draped over whatever was on it.

"Please do Jeff! Let's do this mother!" said James, smiling.

"So now you're gonna quote Cameron Diaz?" asked Sonny, rolling her eyes.** (A/N: Who knows the movie? ********)**

"Only if you like it, beautiful." said James, winking at Sonny.

Sonny blushed, Selena and Miley glared, Chad and David clenched their fists and everyone else but Jeff, who was smiling and laughing, rolled their eyes.

"Well, you are playing for this. A fishing spear. We usually have fire, but, we wanted a bigger challenge. You will also be playing for the immunity idol and this, which will remain a mystery." said Jeff as he uncovered the cloth revealing a spear, small idol and a bottle with a note in it.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, to get to the challenge. Your tribe will run through the trees and locate the four torches. Scattered along the way are fire pits. When you find a torch, light it and one tribe member will carry it. The first three torches are on the ground but the final one is tied to a tree. When you have all four torches, navigate back here and light the wooden statue behind me. You will be going different directions to make it fair." said Jeff.

The tribes nodded.

"Survivors ready?" asked Jeff.

The castaways prepared for the run by crouching.

They all nodded.

"Go!" screamed Jeff.

Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Please review! So, who should James choose: Miley? Selena? Maybe Sonny? Anybody know the Cameron Diaz movie? First one with the correct answer will have something special mentioned in the author's note of the next chapter. Please Review and Comment!!! Also, everyone should watch Survivor: Samoa every Thursday at 8 p.m. on cbs. If you can tell me something that happened in it, I will think of something for you guys! Also, the same for any of the seasons I listed at the top!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So, I hope you all have started watching survivor. New episode Thursdays at 8 on CBS. For me it is channel 9. Also, a big congrats to the host: Jeff Probst for winning an Emmy for best host on reality TV. for the wonderful SURVIVOR series!!!! YAY! * Hands everyone slices of cake and party hats* So we are celebrating that! And remember to watch Survivor! And watch some Survivor on youtube, especially All stars, Borneo, Pearl Islands, Fans vs. Favorites, Australian Outback and more. If you are still unsure about the concept, you should watch Borneo because it explains all about the game. So, I'm going to stop rambling now. Here is the next chapter.

Day 2- Challenge site- EPOV

The two tribes bolted into opposite directions, racing to find the torches.

**Bambara Tribe**

James grabbed the first torch and yelled, "I have the first one!"

**Dogon Tribe**

Brenda approached the primary torch and pulled, never stopping or stumbling.

**Bambara Tribe**

Chad grabbed the next one and lit it, then lit Sonny's.

**Dogon** **Tribe**

Keke grabbed the second torch and lit it.

Brenda also lit her torch.

**Bambara Tribe**

"Hurry guys! We need immunity!" screamed James, at least 20 paces ahead of the others as he lit the final torch on the ground.

**Dogon Tribe**

Zac lit the final torch.

**Bambara Tribe**

"There's the last one!" screamed Selena, pointing to a tree ahead of James.

David saw a chance and he took it.

He sprinted until he reached the tree and stopped.

"Sonny! Jump on my shoulders!" said David as she reached the tree.

"Okay, help me up!" said Sonny.

David grabbed her waist and lifted her onto his shoulders and put her on his back so that they were both facing the tree.

Chad gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

David turned to James and Chad and winked.

Chad knew what he was doing.

"Got it!" screamed Sonny.

David reluctantly lifted her off of him and set her down.

She handed the torch to Portlyn who ran to the final fire pit and lit the torch.

"Let's go!" screamed Tawni.

**Dogon Tribe**

Miranda jumped from the tree with the torch, ran and lit it.

They ran back to Jeff.

Challenge site

The Dogon tribe reached the site first, but Miranda fell, giving Bambara the lead they needed.

James lit the statue behind Jeff.

"Bambara wins immunity and reward!" yelled Jeff, raising his arms.

"Yes!" screamed the tribe.

"Bambara, you are safe," said Jeff, handing James the immunity idol and the fishing spear.

"Dogon, I have nothing for you. See you tomorrow night at tribal council." said Jeff.

James lifted the idol.

Selena and Miley embraced him.

Soon all of the others joined in.

Dogon tribe left the site with frowns and scowls.

Day 2- Bambara camp

"We won guys!" yelled a smiling James.

"Yea we did!" said an also smiling Sonny.

"High five girl!" said James, raising his palm.

Sonny raised her hand and James slapped her hand.

He then wrapped his hand around hers and said, "It's all because of you beautiful." said James with a wink.

Sonny blushed, but allowed him to hold her hand.

Selena, Miley, Tawni, Chad and David glared at James.

"Okay, I say we celebrate!" said Dylan.

"Oh, I know! Let's play truth or dare!" yelled Portlyn.

"Good idea Port, I love that game!" yelled Tawni, embracing her newfound friend.

Everyone else considered it.

"Okay, we can play." said James.

"Yay! Okay, Dylan, you first." said Tawni.

"Umm, okay, Selena, truth or dare?" said Dylan.

"Truth." said Selena.

"Have you ever kissed anybody on the other tribe?" said Dylan.

Selena blushed.

"Yes." said Selena quietly.

"Who?!" he said.

"Only 1 question!" said Selena, defensively.

"Miley, truth or dare." said Selena.

"Dare." said Miley.

"I dare you to go lick that stick!" said Selena.

"Eww! No way!" said Miley.

"Aw, come on Miley. I think it would be cute." said James.

Miley ran and licked the stick.

"Now James, truth or dare." said Miley, batting her eyelashes.

"Truth." he said.

"Do you want to kiss someone on this tribe?" said an eager Miley.

"Actually, yes I do." said James.

"Sonny, truth or dare." said James, before Miley could say anything else.

"Dare." said Sonny, wondering what he would make her do.

"Go sit in David's lap for the rest of the game." said James, knowing that it would make David happy.

Sonny reluctantly stood and sat in David's lap.

David was smiling and enjoying the moment while Chad silently fumed.

"Dylan, truth or dare." said Sonny.

"Dare?" said Dylan, coming out as a question.

"I dare you to sit in James' lap for the rest of the game!" yelled a smiling Sonny, feeling triumphant.

Dylan looked concerned.

"It's okay man. Don't worry." said James, laughing.

Dylan sat in his lap while everyone laughed.

"Okay, Tawni, truth or dare?" said Dylan.

"Truth." said Tawni.

"If you could go out with one person from the other tribe, who would it be?" said Dylan.

"Probably Zac. Chad, truth or dare." said Tawni.

"Dare." said Chad.

"I dare you to kiss Miley." said Tawni.

"Maybe we shouldn't play anymore." said Dylan, who knew he hated Miley and only had eyes for Sonny.

"Yea, let's stop." said Selena, knowing the same as Dylan.

"Okay, let's go fix some rice." said James.

"Thanks man." whispered Chad to Dylan.

"No problem." Dylan whispered back.

Chad was beginning to like Dylan.

Bambara Tribe-Chad Dylan Cooper- Private Interview

"David has got to go."

Remember, review!!!!!! Please!!!!!! And I may start a new story soon… But anyways, I will update much sooner if you review! Watch Survivor! Bye!


End file.
